


A devils Kiss

by DirrtyHaruka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka
Summary: This shot will probably be so short I could write the whole thing into this box, so: Its just a click away!





	A devils Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara (again xD) the ever whispering Devil in my ear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+%28again+xD%29+the+ever+whispering+Devil+in+my+ear).



> After a very fun evening in Overwatch, we came up (well guess we didn't invented it but...whatever) with this little thingy and since I have nothing better to do, I decided to quickly write down, what I have thought of. Not much, but I guess I made a little backstory to our Shenanigans =D

She did it. She really did it. And she didn’t felt a thing while it happened. Even now, there was nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. There was a feeling. One specific, distinctive feeling, she carried around with her for almost 6 months now. At first, it felt like a lingering presence. Like the one you feel when someone stares at you. The little Goosebumps you get, when a cold shudder runs down your spine. It happened often enough to make her almost paranoid. Always looking behind her back, but she never saw anyone. But as time went by, the feeling grew stronger up to a point, where she could physically feel a hand on her shoulder, the warm air on her ear, as if someone was breathing right next to it. And then she started to hear a voice. A voice so alluring, so tempting, she couldn’t ignore it for long.  
“Amélie…” The voice whispered. Amélie couldn’t even describe how it sounded. It was a sound unimaginable to anybody that hadn’t heard it for themself. It was a voice that would shake the inners of your bones, leaving you stunned and shivering every time you hear it. She never needed to reply to it. The voice always knew exactly what to say. She tried. She really tried to not give in to the demands the voice made, but every bone, every muscle, every nerve and each and every one of her senses longed for this voice, longed for the person that voice belonged to. The first demands weren’t exactly too bad.  
“Amélie…Show yourself to me.” The voice didn’t need to say more for Amélie to understand what it wanted. She showed the voice everything she had to offer. Her soft long hair flowing down her back, the golden eyes, lightly shut, while she let her gown slide down her silky skin. She could feel the eyes, she didn’t see, following her curves, letting a heat rise in her she never felt before.  
“Stand still”, the voice whispered and Amélie obeyed without hesitation or asking herself why she should. She just did. She felt the touch, oh and how she felt the touch. No, these demands weren’t bad at all. The bad demands, started later, after months of being influenced and seduced by this presence.  
“You don’t need him.” The whispering set her skin ablaze every time the breath accompanying it hit her ear. She didn’t need to ask who ‘He’ was. The voice was referring to Amélie’s Husband.  
“I know, Amélie”, the voice answered to something Amélie didn’t even thought.  
“I know you loved him. I really do. But not anymore.” Without hesitation Amélie nodded slowly. It was true. She didn`t feel anything for him anymore. She didn`t feel anything anymore. Just the voice, the breathing, the touch from the presence that was always by her side. Other than that: Nothing. Coldness if you would be generous, was what she felt in the brief moments she couldn’t feel the presence.  
“Get rid of him.” The voice demanded.  
“Get rid of him and join me. I know you want to be with me, Amélie. Hand yourself over to me. Kill him and you can be with me. I know you can do it.” Amélie couldn’t understand how it was possible for the voice to sound so soothing, so loving all while demanding her to kill her husband but the next thing she could remember, was herself, standing beside the bed, looking down on her husband. A knife in hand, she didn’t know from where she got it. After that followed darkness. When she regained her senses, she stood outside, in the middle of the night, in a dark alley in Paris.  
“I’m very proud of you, mein Liebling.” The voice was back, instantly calming the seething storm inside of Amélie. From within the shadow of the alley, a woman emerged. Her hair black as a raven, falling down to her shoulders, her eyes glowing red, wearing a matching crimson red, skintight suit. She was the most gorgeous, enticing woman Amélie ever met. The dark demonic horns growing from the back of her head didn’t even faze Amélie in the slightest.  
“What now?” It was the first time she actually said anything to the voice that now, finally, had a matching body.  
“You`re mine now. Your body and your soul, are mine now.” The woman replied.  
“If you say so. How should I call you?” Cold, it was so cold. The only thing Amélie wanted now, was the touch of the woman on her skin, her warmth on her body to get rid of the cold. She wasn’t going to question anything the woman stated. She just wanted **her badly**.  
“I was named Angela in a time so long ago, I can barely remember it. Call me whatever you like.” Amélie reached her hand out to Angela, longing for her touch so bad, it hurt.  
“ Mon Coeur…please.” Amélie sounded like she was on the verge of begging, still reaching out. Angela walked over to her, slowly, her heels clicking on the rough pavement. She pushed Amélie’s hand to the side, softly and pulled her into her arms. Warmth enveloped Amélie in the blink of an eye. Warmth she never felt before and she knew, she wouldn’t want to lose this feeling ever. No matter what it would cost her.  
Seconds later, the alley was empty.


End file.
